The present invention relates to a wheeled vehicle and in particular to vehicles which are steered by braking the wheels on one side of the vehicle while continuing to drive the other side (skid steering). Such vehicles which are used primarily off the road, have strong and simple chassis, but they require a more complex drive-line to allow the braking of the wheels on the one side while momentarily increasing the torque to the wheels on the other side to compensate for the extra work being done when the wheels skid sideways in order to turn.
An object of the present invention is to provide a design which will retain the advantages of a skid steered vehicle but will not require a complex drive-line.